Daniel X: Silence will fall
by the other ghost girl
Summary: Occasionally Outlaws on the list die without Daniel's interference, but he usually assumes that it's natural causes. But every now and then someone in the single digits dies and he wonders if he isn't the only one hunting aliens, But when he tries to take on number 10 before he's ready he gets saved by a strange man. Years later he meets him again, but with a new face
1. Daniel vs the Tinman's distant relatives

Daniel's life had never been easy, and he'd never expected it to be. Except for the blissfully short three years before his parents' deaths it had been focused on taking down  
the aliens that posed a threat to earth, and it was a full time job. By the time he was five he'd had his first near death experience and at six he had very nearly been arrested for the first time  
when one of the aliens lower down the list was posing as a public official. There were so MANY dangerous scum bags hoping that the police wouldn't try check a dark planet for fugitives, and they didn't care how many humans got in their way.  
And he was the poor schmuck who had to get rid of them all. Though there was always that happy moment when an alien on the list came up with a big red X with the words "deceased" written next to it and he didn't have to do anything, most of the time it was  
just low level threats, like a pair of hickie alien brothers who figured that using earth as their drug manufacturing and shipping center was a good idea... when they hadn't had their vaccinations yet (they were off the list within a few months). It was amazing the number of outlaws  
who died of "natural causes" died because of a flu outbreak, some iffy food, or an underling with the sniffles. But sometimes someone higher up the list would die, and something told him it wasn't the sniffles or a freak accident. It was at times like these that he wondered if someone  
else was out there hunting down the alien baddies. He'd speculated that there might be some sort of MIB like organization systematically taking out the sloppier aliens on the list, but the fact that some of the more...  
flamboyant outlaws on the list where left untouched made him think differently. It was possible that these incidents where just a few humans who had been personally affected and were just in the right position to do something about it, and one or two of them probably were,  
but the fact that for a few seconds the prayer was bumped to number two by a mysterious "?" gave him pause. The idea that there may be something out there that was more dangerous than the prayer (albeit possibly with less sinister motives towards earth, at least for now)  
that was killing off other outlaws almost scared him more than the idea that it wasn't a computer glitch. Then again he was only about 9 years old, actually - he checked the date and time on the list - he'd be ten in about three or four hours.  
He smirked a little at the fact that he'd be celebrating his tenth birthday by taking out number ten on the list. Normally he'd be worried that he wasn't ready for it, his parents had said as much, but then again they weren't his real parents, in fact they wouldn't exist if he hadn't thought  
them up, so he didn't really consider their advice valid. Besides Number ten wasn't all that scary looking or scary sounding, they weren't even proper aliens.  
The list said that number 10 was actually more of a collective and that they came from an alternate dimension, and that they planned on giving people unwanted "upgrades". In comparison to number 35, who had a nasty habit of eating fresh human hearts, they sounded more like annoying sales  
people than an actual threat; they didn't even look scary, they reminded him more of the toy robots he had when he was three than an alien from the list.

He could take them...right?  
**Daniel's POV**

I decided that it would be a lot easier to do a little recon before I actually got down to business. I tracked them down to their HQ (a unimpressive, albeit creepy, abandoned slaughterhouse just outside of London) With all the farming equipment lying around outside of the place it was easy to hide from them, even without transforming. I noticed that they seemed to have rounded up a couple of freaked out humans that they were herding in through the main entrance, There was the occasional flash of light and a scream which didn't bode well for the whole "Annoying salesmen" theory I had. I was so engrossed in watching the "show" so to speak, that I didn't notice that one of the evil Tinmen had snuck up behind me. "YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED!" it shouted as it picked me up and tried to carry me to the slaughterhouse. In spite of myself I screamed bloody murder when he first grabbed me, but after a few seconds I had managed to calm down enough to create something to get out of it. I tried knives, saws, even a supercharged version of a laser pointer that could cut through DIAMOND, nothing worked. I eventually resorted to punching and kicking in the hopes that my above average strength might dent it, but to no avail. All I got for my troubles was a shock that was strong enough to knock me out.

The next thing I knew I was in some sort of futuristic looking stainless steel chamber, with very menacing looking rotating blades hovering over me. I tried to run for the exit but number 10 was there to block me and push me back on my butt. As the blades got closer I had to resist the urge to scream. Suddenly the equipment began to spark and fizzle "**ERROR ERROR INCOMPATIBLE INCOMPATIBLE!**" Then the machine shut down. "YOU ARE A ROUGE ELEMENT! PREPARE TO BE **DELETED**!" The two guards shouted in unison. at this point, I was convinced that this was it, I was going to be killed by the least dangerous of the top 10 before I even had a chance to even _look_ at the prayer again, that all the preparation I had gone through to get to finally avenge my parents was for naught, when number 10 paused. I took that chance to slide under the two tinmen and into the main room, where I was greeted with about five or six terrified humans boxed in by about twelve tinmen. "HEY YOU OVERSIZED CALCULATORS! BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" and dashed past them, which got them out of formation long enough for the humans to run back and break for the exit, which made them VERY angry. The started to chase me down the hall while they shouted a chorus of "**DELETE! DELETE!**" I tried to see if there was an opening I could squeeze my way out of, because if I did I could probably fry them with lightening or something, or at least slow them down enough that I could figure something out, unfortunately I while I was concentrating on finding an exit, I didn't notice the sagging support beam until I smacked into it.

Suddenly I was on the ground, trying to clear my head and get up. By the time I had gotten to my knees it was already too late. The tinmen where right on me.


	2. A mysterious invitation

_**Five and a half years later**_

_Daniel's POV_

After taking down number 5, aka the giant cyborg electrical eel of death, I was ready to take a break. After slogging through icy cold water I was thinking somewhere warmer, maybe... somewhere further south? I considered taking some time off to hit the beach and do some surfing in half moon bay or maybe hawaii. But I decided against it, I wasn't quite ready to go back to california quite yet after my encounter with number six (too many bad, not to mention disturbing, memories. Plus last I checked Phoebe still lived there with her folks and the off chance that I might bump into them, creating that awkward "I dated an alien that had fooled your parents AND me into thinking it was you" moment and Hawaii's volcanoes reminded me a little _too _much of my next target on the list, number 3 (aka phosperous beta) and I'd rather not think about work while I'm trying to relax. I heard a knock on the door of the temporary base of operations I'd poofed up (An RV, it wasn't the top of the line version but it was nice enough) Whoever it was had booked it when I got there, but they'd left a blue envelope behind.

I risked sticking my head out a little (mysterious envelopes on my front porch usually aren't a good thing) to try to get a peek at whoever was trying to screw with me (be it human or alien) but they were long gone by then, so I decided to close and lock the door behind me. Once I was sure that nothing had crawled in a window or something while I was distracted (Don't laugh, it's happened before) I sat down on the table/couch and began to look it over.

"What's that?" Joe Joe said while munching on a bag of blue corn tortilla chips (I was trying to eat healthier) I shrugged "Dunno, someone just left it out there."

I looked closer, and noticed that there wasn't any address (mailing or return address) but there was a small silver number 5 on the front of it. I wondered for a minute if someone had accidentally left an invitation at the wrong RV (there was another RV in the park that looked a lot like mine) The rest of my friends noticed the envelope and started battering me with questions. Joe Joe started chanting "Open it" through a mouthful of corn chips, a chant that was eventually picked up by the rest of my friends (minus Dana, who, like me, was worried that it might be booby trapped) Eventually I gave in. "Ok, OK, but just so that I can find the person who it's actually meant for, and that's it. We're not crashing any parties. Comprende?" Everyone let out a groan "Awww Daniel you're no fun. We've NEVER gotten to crash a party." Joe Joe whined. Emma elbowed him playfully in the ribs "This isn't funny, this could be a wedding invitation. What if it's for somebody's grandmother?" While the rest of my friends were debating on the politics of party crashing,Dana and I were concentrating on opening the envelope with out having it explode or release some sort of plague. When I finally broke the seal and nothing happened we both breathed a sigh of relief.

However rather than getting an invitation to a wedding, graduation, or barmitzvah addressed to someone else it was a simple plain white, unsigned card, that had the words you're invited printed on the inside, in a hastily written scrawl there was a date and time, and map coordinates written on it. What surprised me the most was that my name "Daniel" was written on the card.

"maybe it's a different Daniel? It _is_ a very common name." Dana said,as she had been looming over my shoulder while I read the invitation. "maybe" I murmured, and then I noticed that someone had written (so small it was almost illegible, even for my keen alparian eyes) _this means you Mr.X _ "I don't think so though" I poofed up a roadside atlas and looked up the coordinates. The rest of my friends had noticed and were looking over my shoulder too, suddenly Emma made a high pitched fan girl shriek. "LAKE TAHOE?! I'VE ALWAYS _WANTED_TO GO TO LAKE TAHOE! DANIEL WE **HAVE** TO GO" Joe Joe gave Emma a smug look. "What if it's for someone's grandfather? We could be cheating him out of his Grandchild's wedding!" Emma turned on him and jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger "Don't even joke about that, besides, it's obviously meant for Daniel." She turned back to me and gave me her best puppy dog eyes "_pleeease _Daniel? We might NEVER get another chance to see lake Tahoe in it's prime. It's the SECOND deepest lake in the US, and they have bald eagles, and beavers and-" "I'm sorry Emma but we can't this is obviously a trap and-" "PaWEEEEESE?" Emma gave me her best puppy dogs eyes. I managed to stay firm for about five seconds "Alright, but only to figure out who, or what sent me this alright?" Emma obviously stopped listening after I said "alright" and proceeded to hop up and down as she made a _very _high pitched fan girl squeal. I swear that if one of the aliens on the list perfected the puppy dog eyes like Emma had, we'd all be in trouble.

Meanwhile I focused on poofing up a driver's license and making myself look about three years older so I wouldn't get pulled over. If I was going to get there in time for me to confront whoever had sent me the invitation I was going to have to pull several an all nighter, the date on the invitation was in three days and Lake Tahoe was almost a thousand miles away; and I needed at least a day to prepare.

**(yeah I know that the years are a little off, but let's pretend that Daniel procrastinated a little so he could spend more time with Judy blue eyes after he defeated number 5, and it took longer to fix everything. humor me a little, Anyways the update should be up by tomorrow at the latest.)**


	3. the British invasion

_Daniel's POV _

I managed to get us about... 75% of the way there before I had to turn the wheel over to my Dad. I stayed in the front seat while he drove, trying to get a few minutes of shut eye without causing us to crash. Unfortunately Dad wasn't in the mood for letting sleeping teenagers lie. "So... what's this I hear about an invitation?" I gave him a groggy grunt, which apparently wasn't satisfactory enough of a response "Daniel this isn't a laughing matter. If you don't tell me right now I'll pull this RV over at the next rest stop and you'll have to risk being late. "Alright, someone left an invite on the front step." He raised an eyebrow "You sure it's not for someone else, sport?" I shook my head. "That's what I thought until I saw my name on it-" He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "Specifically, for me. Whoever this is knew that I'd be skeptical, and I don't think that the fact that it's lake tahoe is a coincidence, which means that they probably know about you guys too"

Dad swerved to avoid a reckless driver, and started honking and swearing at the poor sap driving in front of us. Luckily he had enough of a head on him not to flip us off and Dad calmed down enough that he remembered what we were talking about. "And you still have no idea who sent it to you." "Yes and before you start saying that this isn't a good idea-" "I wasn't going to say that" I glared at him "What were you going to say then?" "what I was going to say is that it's a good move." I sat up and looked at him carefully to make sure he wasn't kidding "Really? why?" Dad risked taking his eyes off the road to glance at me. "Whoever it is knows a lot about you. Now that could either mean that they've just done their homework-" He punched the brakes as the car in front of us suddenly slowed down. "or they've met you before"

I was fully awake now. "What are you saying?" he chuckled a little at that "Do you really think that your mother and I could have taken all of those aliens down on our own? Sure we were a formidable pair, but some of the aliens higher on the list would have been a challenge without some help." He cut off the jerk in front of us and sped up "Now I don't have any doubts that the prayer killed off a few of our old allies before he came for us, but I'm not going to be arrogant enough to think that a few of them didn't manage to outrun or outwit him when he came calling, and trust me Daniel-" He paused, he was always a sucker for dramatic effect. "When you take on no.1 you are going to need all the help you can get."

* * *

We made it, _barely._ I managed to get a little sleep on the way up, but I wasn't going to be able to create anything big. I had taken the wheel from my Dad and parked it next to an old muscle car where we were supposed to meet whoever it was that invited us. I'd dismissed my Dad a couple of miles back, and I decide to wait until I knew it was safe to call up my friends. I got out of the RV and noticed some weirdo wearing a tweed jacket, a bow tie, and a cowboy hat standing next to the muscle car and waving at me. I guess that was our host. I tried to keep what my Dad had said in mind, but I kept a gun on hand just in case. Once we got closer the man, who was a lot younger looking than I'd expected frowned at me and said "Sorry, no guns. I don't like guns. " I gave him a glare (even though I had to agree with him on that point, I wasn't too fond of gun either, I liked being unarmed in a dangerous situation even less)

We were in a staring contest for about two minutes before I relented and turned it back into a snack bar. He smiled and walked up to me and shook my hand. "Now that's a good lad, How've you been? it's been awhile" I was thrown by this and didn't answer immediately "Who are you exactly" He gave me a hurt look. "You don't remember me? but then again, it's been... oh about five years, and I've changed a bit, and Judging by the list, you've been very busy"

This got my attention "How do you know about the list?" "You told me, or rather you will" "Wha-" "Time Travel" he interrupted me."You might not believe that it exists now but that's not going to be true much longer, trust me. Oh and by the way don't let it get to you" "Don't let what get to me-" "Don't worry about it, you'll understand when the time comes, Oh look, there's Amy and Rory!" A bus had stopped nearby and a couple had gotten out, and had started to wave at him. "Hello Doctor!"said the woman and I froze, I'd heard that name before... suddenly the woman, who I judged to be Scottish from her accent, Tackled the Doctor with a bear hug. Her friend (boyfriend maybe?) was content with a pat on the back and a hand shake. While I was trying to think of where I'd heard that name before, the three were deep in conversation, I caught a couple snippets of it, which included the phrase "I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool" which was a little odd. Then I heard a gunshot, and saw that the cowboy hat was on the ground with a bullet hole in it. I turned to see that there was a woman standing there and blowing on a smoking gun she smirked at the Doctor "Hello sweetie" The Doctor smiled "River! Glad you could make it" and gave her a warm hug. It was at this point that I realized that I was the only American in the group, and I frowned. "Alright, now that we're all caught up, could someone please tell me what's going on?" it was at this point that everyone else seemed to notice me. "Doctor who's that?" the scottish woman asked. "Oh I forgot, you haven't met. Amy, Rory, River, this is Daniel. He's an old friend." Amy gave him a look "Well when I say old- well you know what I mean. I've known him since he was a baby, your parents and I were good friends, when you were a baby we used to call you st-" "Uh, ok we don't need to mention that, I think they get the point" I said, wincing a little, hoping that he wouldn't mention my embarrassing childhood nickname "Actually Doctor it's nice to see you again but I was wondering the same thing" Rory said. He gave me a look that said that I owed him one. "Don't worry, all will be revealed soon, but right now, I could go for something to eat. There's this great diner right next to the lake, we'll order some food to go and then we can talk." I was about to argue, but my stomach interrupted with an almost choreographed growl. It'd been days since I'd eaten something that I hadn't created, and it seems like it's always a little off. The Doctor gestured to the old muscle car, so with a scowl, I poofed the RV and climbed in the back.


	4. proof and sacrifice

**Daniel's POV (Still, be patient)**

As soon as we got a booth River and the Doctor pulled out a pair of matching journals and began to flip through them and shout out seemingly random people and places Leaving me very confused. "Why...?" "They're both time travelers so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries." I rubbed my temples, trying to keep down the headache that was obviously coming "See there's that word again. 'Time Travel' now I believe in a lot of things, in fact I know that a lot of things EXIST, but time travel? that's stretching things a little-" I was going to go on a while longer but Amy interrupted me "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something. " I gave her a look that said this wasn't over. " I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me." That got my attention. "Ok, we're here, what's up?"

"Does this have anything to do with no.1? " I asked, Dad did say that no.1 probably went after their allies after he'd killed them (oh yeah, I forgot to mention, My Dad, and my Mom are dead, but I can sort of summon their ghosts when I need advice or adult supervision) maybe the prayer had been chasing this guy a little longer than the others. "No, well yes, more on that later but first a picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new." "Where?" Amy and I asked. "Space...1969."

After we'd picked up the goodies we had ordered, I pulled him aside. "Alright, so you know about the list, and it's not hard to assume that I had parents at some point, but I need a little more evidence that you knew them than that." The Doctor looked a little hurt at my skepticism but began digging through his pockets. "You know I knew Graff and Atrelda when they were still in the academy, I was my planet's ambassador to Alpar Nok for a few years before they had me replaced when they said I was getting 'too attached'. I was even at their wedding, I was your father's best man you know! On the day they were deployed he gave me a token of our friendship, I've kept it on me ever since, now if I could just find it- " he riffled through his pockets for another ten minutes until he found what he was looking for. He held his hand out to me and sitting in his palm was a small charm. the craftsmen ship was unmistakable, it was diffinitely from Alpar Nok, from what I'd learned it was common to give a elephant charm to a trusted friend, and so either he'd killed someone who owned it, or he was telling the truth. "See, they weren't the only aliens looking out for earth." I was sort of stunned. "alright, I believe you, but I still don't believe in time travel." His eyes lit up a little "Not for long!" he quipped.

* * *

About half way to the lake I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place, and I poofed up Emma, Joe, Willy, and Dana. Rory and Amy were startled by their appearance, but River didn't seem phased. Once we got to the lake, Emma grabbed started pointing out all of the various wildlife and plant species. She got distracted by a Bald eagle, worried that she'd get into trouble, Willy ran after her. Dana chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll go find them, I'll be right back." she whispered in my ear. I watched her as she followed at a calmer pace.

Amy saw me watching her and giggled a little, I stuck my tongue out at her and walked over to where Rory and the Doctor were setting a picnic cloth with an obviously hungry Joe Joe eyeing the picnic basket. I gave him a look, and he backed off, a little. It was windy, so I grabbed a couple of small rocks to weigh it down with. Then I sat down with the rest of the group while the Doctor started pouring wine. They'd (unwisely) let Joe Joe hold the picnic basket, he was rifling through it while I filtered the alcohol out of my glass. "It's bigger on the INSIDE!" he shouted, I gave him a warning look. We toasted and I scanned the landscape to see if Dana had found Emma and Willy yet, and I noticed a silhouette of a man in the distance.

"Hey were you expecting someone else?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the figure, ready to fight back if needed. "Yeah I'm expecting one more person, why did you see someone" I turned to the rest of the group, and shook my head. What was I talking about? Oh right, Why did I say that again? "Umm you look like you're waiting for someone" Rory came to my rescue again and changed the subject. "So when are we going to 1969?" Amy started a monologue about wine and I lost interest in the conversation and went back to scanning the landscape for signs of my friends. "Who's that?" that drew my attention back into the conversation "Who's who?" Rory asked, looking at Amy with concern. Amy looked at him and shook her head a little, like she was trying to make sense of something "Sorry, what?" "What did you see? You said you saw someone." I remarked, instantly on high alert. I drew up my mental barriers faster than a bullet, there was obviously something amiss. "No I didn't" my mouth was literally forming the words "yes you did" when the Doctor cut in "Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right." I smiled a little, I had to admit, on my list of reasons why the human race should be protected that was pretty high up there,maybe even higher than snow cones and shakespeare. "The moon landing was in '69 is that where we're going?" I winced at yet another mention of time travel. "Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." I glanced at him and saw a sad expression flicker across his face, Then I heard a pickup truck's engine rev." I turned and saw an older man waving at us, the Doctor waved back, the cocky grin I'd seen on his face ever since I got here was gone though. We all got up. "I guess that's who you were waiting for, right?" The Doctor was about to open his mouth to reply when we heard River say something, "oh, My God!" we turned and I had to do a double take there was an astronaut, or at least someone or _something_ in an astronaut suit coming out of the lake like a frogman from WW2.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" He gave me a meaningful look "and Daniel... remember what I told you"

there was something in the way he walked to that astronaut that makes me think that he knew, that he knew what was going to happen next, and he welcomed it.

Something in the way he walked on the beach that day told me that this was a man who was ready to die.

**just so that we are clear here, I know that Daniel never refers to what he does as poofing something. This is a slight reference to the Fairy Odd Parents (the good episodes I mean) and it sounds a little less awkward than uncreating something. From now on when he makes something it's creating, if it's uncreating something it's dismissing it or poofing it (dependent on whether it's sentient or not)**


	5. Tom Sawyer is a little late

I had just seen a man that I hadn't know existed until several minutes ago get shot, twice, explode and then die. I was confused, but for the most part I was shocked.  
I barely knew this man, but he had relied on me to give him help, and I couldn't. Maybe he had known that I couldn't; he did say that I shouldn't let 'it' get to me... though if  
he knew that I couldn't save him, then why bring me here? Was it because he wanted to see his old friends again before he died, and I was as close as he could get? or was I brought here for a different purpose.  
After... River-Err Doctor Song, and the mysterious truck driver confirmed that the doctor was indeed dead. We had to cremate him. Something about his body being too precious to fall into the wrong hands.  
Rory was the person who noticed the pathetic looking row boat and suggested a viking funeral, but I was the one who tweaked the boat a little. I figured that if this guy was as close to my parents as he said, he deserved  
more than a rusty row boat. When I was done he was lying on a viking long boat(or as close as I could get to one) I fished that the elephant charm out of his pocket, and put it in his hand. I thought for a minute and decided, what the heck, if it's a viking funeral, I might as well do it right.  
and I summoned a sword and put it on his chest. Rory was the one who poured the gasoline over his body, and River was the one who set him on fire and pushed the boat into the lake.  
I knew that once the boat had been burned what was left (if there was anything left) of the Doctor would sink to the bottom of the lake. not only would it be useless to whoever wanted it, no would find it in a million years. Lake Tahoe was the second deepest lake in the u.s, even if someone called the  
police, they'd be stupid to try to look for a body there, it was useless to even try. Even though I didn't really know the guy, I got a little choked up. Something about it reminded me of how my parents died, I was still a little nervous when it came to fire, although I was much better about it than I was when I was little.  
Back then it was almost a full blown phobia. Doctor Song seemed to understand and gave me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder  
She looked over at the fifth person. "Who are you? Why did you come?" she asked, almost as suspicious as I was. "Same reason as you" He pulled a blue envelope out of his pocket, on the lip I saw a sliver number four. " ...Amy...Rory...Daniel. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me"  
River looked a little confused, "Five." I looked up at her, a little confused. "Sorry, what?" Rory asked, just as confused as me. "The Doctor numbered the envelopes."

After I'd dismissed Willy, Emma, Dana, and Joe Joe, we all walked back to the diner. I soon realized that in the heat of the moment no one had thought to grab the car keys off the body, and since I didn't really think that I could create some car keys at the moment, much less a car, we were stuck there until I regained my strength or calmed down enough  
to think up a way to the nearest bus station. Although I wasn't doing well it looked like Amy was the one taking it the worst. "You got three, I was two, Mr Delaware was four, and I'm assuming Daniel is five" I fished the blue envelope out of my pocket. "Righto" Rory raised an eyebrow "so?" "Where's one?" She asked with a smile. I have to admit, she had a point.  
"You think he invited someone else?" Rory asked "Of course he did, what other reason would he have for numbering the envelopes?" I snapped back. When they all gave me a shocked look, I mumbled out an apology "Sorry, rough day, this is all a little new to me"  
After a few minutes River continued "Actually no he's right. The numbers weren't an accident. He planned all of this to the last detail." To my surprise it was Amy's turn to lash out at someone. "Will you shut up? It doesn't matter."

River looked a little hurt "He was up to something" Amy had put her head back down on the table "He's dead" River tried to ignore Amy and talk to the rest of us. "Space 1969, what did he mean?" she wondered aloud, I was sort of wondering the same thing. "You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Even though I was still really upset, I was getting tired of Amy not focusing on the matter at hand

"Look, I understand that you probably have more history with the Doctor than I do, which makes this all much harder for you than for me, but the Doctor's dead and no matter what we do he's going to stay that way, If we don't try to finish whatever he was doing that was important enough that he got himself killed for it means he died for nothing" River gave me a meaningful look, and nodded "I know it hurts Amy but he's right, so we need to focus"

Rory spotted something on the other table and got up and talked to the man behind the counter. I turned and saw that it was a blue envelope with a silver number 1 on it. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" Rory walked over and shrugged "I don't know, your friends maybe, definitely people you trust"  
"Number one, so who did the Doctor trust the most?" I shrugged, but thought for a second "Well-" Suddenly the door to the men's restroom opened, and someone I definitely didn't expect to see sauntered in. River glared at him "this is cold, even by your standards this is cold"

* * *

the Doctor's POV

Just the people I was hoping to see, all people I could trust, and I knew with one exception  
"But you... I don't know." I stared at he boy standing opposite me, staring at me with a face as white as a sheet.  
suddenly he shook himself "it's been awhile, but I think you probably knew my parents better." he fished something out of his pocket and showed me  
a small elephant pendant. I grinned and gave myself a face palm. "Of course! Graff and Atrelda had a son! You must be Daniel, look at you! little stinky boy all grown up!"  
Daniel coughed and shifted nervously as Amy smirked at him "stinky boy?" "I was a baby ok?" "By the way, how are they doing? I haven't seen them in ages."  
"They're Dead." I stiffened "How...?" "More on that later, first of all how the hell are you here?" Meanwhile Rory poked me hesitantly, like he was afraid I was going to disappear. I pointed to  
the blue envelope that River was holding "I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." He looked like he was about to say something else when River jabbed  
him in the ribs. Amy gave me an odd look "Doctor, what age are you?" I gave her a playfully hurt look. "That's a bit personal" "Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River said, expression suddenly serious "909" I said, then Daniel  
seemed to choke on a glass of water the waiter had given him. "_**909**_!" I looked away self consciously "Oy, it isn't all that old, my grandfather was 2000 when he died, but then again he was as old as dirt too."  
Amy looked confused "Yeah but you said.." "So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River interrupted, I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jim the fish?" Daniel was still trying to  
get his bearings when he shot a look at River "I don't understand, what's going on?" I looked at Rory and noticed that he looked a little paler then usual. "You do, think about it for a moment"  
"I don't, What are we doing here?!" I asked, Daniel looked like he was about to say something else but River shot him a look that said that they'd talk later. "We've been recruited." she replied "Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." I backed away a little,  
not entirely trusting the way that they were skirting around the question "Recruited by who?" I asked "Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." she said, I raised an eyebrow and turned to face her "And who's that"  
She gave me a sad smile "Spoilers" she said. Something about the word "spoilers" only made me want to know more, but carried an ominous sense of foreboding. though I decided to wait until later to pursue it. "Alright so let's start with 1969, I parked the Tardis around back. shouldn't be too hard to program the destination"  
Daniel seemed skeptical that the Tardis was space worthy. "I mean, nothing against you personally but I never thought that police boxes were all that airtight." I smiled at him, this was always my favorite part, I opened the door, and stepped aside to let him in.  
Daniel stuck his head in then came back out, circled the TARDIS a few times, then stuck his head back in. "perception filter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded, a little disappointed.  
Though I shouldn't have expected less from him. He _was_ father's son.


End file.
